The Fight
by CrystallicSky
Summary: Chase is forced to realize just how much more he needs Jack than Jack needs him. CHACK, ONESHOT, OOC-CHASE


**The Fight**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: Frick, if I owned Xiaolin Showdown, I wouldn't _need_ school, and I could actually sleep for longer than 4 - 4.5 hours a night. God, I'm tired... ;.;**

**Warning(s):Language, slight sexual mentions, but otherwise okay.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

_"How **dare** you accuse me, Spicer? And in **my own home**!"_

_"Oh, well, excuse me for knowing you're a total fuckin' **whore**!"_

_"It is none of your business as to who I sleep with!"_

_"Uh, yeah, it kinda fuckin' is! You're with **me**; you're not **supposed** to be sleeping around, 'cause if you do, it means you're a two-timing **slut**, Chase!"_

_"That is **it**, you miserable brat; you are no longer welcome in my palace! **Leave**!"_

_Red eyes went wide, staring at the man in blank horror for a moment, but it wasn't long before they narrowed in a scowl. "Fine," he'd snarled, "fuck you, then! I don't need you; I can do better."_

_The warlord had laughed. "Better than **me**? I don't believe you **can** do better, Spicer."_

_"Maybe not," the goth had admitted, "but to be honest, **anyone** is better than a cheater."_

...

Two months.

Jack had been gone for _two months._

Naturally, when he'd sent off his young lover, he'd immediately thought that the albino would stay away for at most a couple of days, soon to come crawling back and begging for forgiveness.

Of course, _of course_ Jack Spicer could not _bear_ to be from his side for any longer!

But…

Apparently he could.

Two months with absolutely no sign of the goth: no visits, no calls, no letters, no apology gifts, _nothing._

And two months with no sign of the goth had left Chase to himself…alone.

He had gotten _so_ used to having Jack around that even little things became foreign and strange without his presence.

Breakfast wasn't breakfast without a tired grumble of, 'Where's the friggin' coffee? I swear to God, you move it every morning!'

Training wasn't training without hungry eyes on his half-clothed body, soon followed by the request, "Sexplz?"

Dinner wasn't dinner without a nauseated gag at the sight of him consuming his soup.

Even _reading a book_ wasn't reading a book without interruptions every two seconds ranging from, "What're you reading?" to "…why _don't_ pigs fly?"

And of course, the bedroom wasn't quite the bedroom without a warm, pale body snuggled up under the covers and snoring lightly.

After the first week, Chase Young thought he was going deaf.

It seemed there was no sound in his home any longer unless one counted that of silence, and that was all-consuming.

After the second week, Chase Young believed his vision was failing.

There was no longer any color, at least none that _he_ could see, and everything had turned a dull, dull grey.

When the third week had passed, Chase Young had given in to anger.

How _dare_ that rotten little bitch just _leave_ him? It was none of his concern as to who he did or did not have sex with, much less his place to _dare_ question it! His place was in the bedroom, to be his unpaid whore whenever the warlord felt like gifting him with such a privilege!

However, once the first month had gone by, Chase Young had given in to nothing.

He felt as if something had been taken from him, as if with this thing's loss, he was empty within, incomplete, and nothing else but whatever it was he had lost could fill that void that seemed to be quickly devouring him from the inside out. It seemed a long time before he could identify what he was feeling as remorse.

Five weeks, and Chase Young was sure he was going mad.

Every so often, he would have to stop in the midst of something he was doing due to a phantom of his imagination. Was that a giggle echoing in the hallways, his lover daring him to come find him? No, only a stray cricket that'd gotten in. Were those footsteps in his front room, his albino coming back to apologize? No, simply his warriors padding around, at extreme unease with their master as of late. Was that a sleeping body beside his in the bed that'd once been theirs, returning to keep him company? And once more, no, simply a pillow and a mass of blankets.

The sixth week had brought on something entirely new to Chase Young, and that was guilt.

If he hadn't 'cheated' on his lover, he would still be here. If he'd simply apologized and admitted his fault, his lover would still be here. Because of his damned pride, he hadn't, and now his lover was gone, perhaps with some other man who made him happier through being faithful.

The thought of his Jack with another man no longer inspired the rage it once did, and now only made his chest ache.

It was about seven weeks in that Chase Young just plain stopped caring.

Virtually every room was a mess from tantrums he'd had about four weeks ago, but why clean it? There was no one but him living in those rooms, anyways, and he could care less.

He hadn't touched any food or sustenance in a long time, but it didn't matter, because he wasn't very hungry to begin with.

He'd stopped keeping up the regimen of Lao Máng Lóng, and had reverted to his reptilian form, but there was no reason to maintain his beautiful human illusion if he had no mate to admire it.

The dragon hadn't slept in days, and he was _so_ tired, but he could not sleep. What if his mate should return while he slumbered and left because he was not there to greet him? No, no, no, no…no sleeping…

And thus had brought him to now, two full months since the argument that had caused a rift between he and his love and left him a hopeless, starved, exhausted, and above all, _broken_ lizard praying that the boy someday came back to him.

It seemed like it had been an eternity when he did.

Jack was very inconspicuous about the whole thing, sneaking in so silently that Chase could not, in his condition, hear, see, or smell him until he was immediately before the dragon lying pitifully on the floor.

At first believing him a fantasy, the beast could do little more than stare with wide, golden eyes, but when for the first time in two months, his love's voice softly greeted, "Hey, baby…" he knew it was real.

The reptile was horribly confused, but his mate had returned, could be giving him another chance to apologize!

Forgetting all thoughts of his pride, he kept low to the ground, inching forward and crawling on his belly, in order to show submission and obedience. When he was just at the goth's boots, he laid his snout upon them, keening low in his throat as a humble, pleading request for forgiveness.

He would've spoken as much, but he wasn't quite sure he remembered how.

Jack backed up a step before kneeling to the beast's level, making sure they were at even stance, before petting a hand over pretty green scales. "Don't you remember, baby?" he teased, pressing himself up against the dragon's body in a way even more submissive than the lizard had demonstrated, "_You're_ the alpha in this relationship."

It took him a few seconds, but yes, the reptile recalled, his mate didn't _want_ submission; he only wanted loyalty, and if this was given, he would gladly obey him as his alpha again.

With that thought, the beast rose slightly and knocked the youth back to the floor, holding him with very little force as he straddled his hips and stared him down.

Jack smiled gently at this, reaching up a hand to pet his muzzle. "That's more like it."

There was silence for what felt like a long time; Chase was still unsure if he could form human words without sounding foolish and so didn't try, and Jack had nothing to say.

Soon, the dragon settled for dipping his head slightly to swipe his tongue affectionately over his mate's cheek.

The goth chuckled at this before lightly nuzzling the beast's jaw. "I missed you, too…"

...

Jack had managed to lead Chase to their bedroom, skillfully maneuvering around various splintered and shattered things and soon ending up under a pile of fluffy blankets with a dragon curled tightly around him.

The youth's demeanor was very soft and gentle, and the warlord appreciated it; he wasn't sure he was quite ready to have the animated albino back with him all at once, and this calm, gentleness was very helpful in easing him out of this whole rut.

He was positive, now, that Jack wouldn't be leaving again any time soon.

As his mate pressed a quick kiss to his snout and went to snuggle back into the impromptu nest of blankets and dragon, Chase decided to attempt speech.

"I…apologize," he spoke, voice a bit hoarse from disuse, "for betraying…your trust…"

Jack blinked at him for a moment. "It's okay."

"No…" the lizard growled softly, "it isn't. Even though I _banished_ you, _you_ remained faithful to _me_." He could not smell a trace of sex, with man or woman, on the goth, and to an animal like him, it was clear he had not had any since parting with his lover two months prior.

"Yeah, it _is_ okay, Chase," he assured, "you've more than learned your lesson, I bet. Besides, if I didn't mean more to you than your one-night-stand, you'd have been with _her_ this whole time and wouldn't have needed _me_ around."

"I need you," he spoke immediately and seriously, "I need you as dearly as I've ever needed another. Do not leave me again; I am not sure I could stand it."

"Even if you send me away personally?" the boy joked.

"Since when has _that_ ever stopped you, Spicer?"

At that comment, Jack outright laughed. "You got me," he conceded, once more petting a hand on his lover's scales, "now, first thing in the morning, you're eating breakfast (including that _puke_ you can somehow stomach) and taking a bath, after which you and I will bust our asses turning your pigsty back into a palace, got it?"

Reptilian eyes of gold stared at the young man for a time. "I am pleased that you have come home," he said at last.

The goth grinned at him. "You're a total _mess_ without me, babe; I _had_ to come back."

Chase said nothing to this, and simply purred his satisfaction and lay himself heavily atop his Jack, able to truly _sleep_ for the first time in weeks.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: Random idea involving fairly OOC-Chase, but I wrote it anyway because I'm a goddamn masochist, and want to work on a bajillion things at once so I can be even _more_ exhausted than I already am.**

**Sorry about super-OOC-Chase; read around it, plz! XD**


End file.
